1Love you, but never deserve you
by greenapple101
Summary: dan/ blair. dair?


Chapter 1

Blair woke up the next day feeling like shit. Not to mention looking like one. She planned to stay in bed all day and drown in her misery. But that idea went down the drain when her best friend, Serena Van der Woodsen, walked in the room looking furious and ready to kill.

"Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come home last night?" She started. I would've rolled my eyes and gave her a witty remark under normal circumstance. "Don't even get me started on you leaving drunk at the party. And you left without me!"

I didn't say anything. If I will, I might break down and retell the whole story to Serena. And it pained me enough when I told Dan about it. And I don't want to talk about Dan either. It would only hurt me more.

I must've looked like I would burst into tears any second because Serena engulfed me in a hug. "I'm sorry, B. But I'm your best friend. You should've talked to me instead of drinking your problems away. You know I'll listen to you without judging you."

Blair silently cried as Serena tried to soothe her. After an hour, they were both sprawled in Blair's unmade bed eating pistachio ice cream.

"Who the hell needs Chuck?" Blair snorted before stuffing her mouth. "That good for nothing bastard doesn't have a heart."

"So true," Serena nodded in agreement. "He doesn't deserve a girl like you, B."

Blair huffed. "If only I could kill him… suffocate him with my pillow, stab him with my new Prada heels, cut off his goddamn testicles and make him wear make up on his funeral!"

Blair and Serena started laughing. But what Chuck told her crossed her mind.

A few tears started to fall. Serena made a move to comfort Blair but Blair cut her off. "He told me he doesn't love me. He's in love with Raina." She finally said it.

"Blair…" Serena started. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She said in a whisper. A new anger rushed through her veins. Chuck Bass is going down.

But Blair wasn't even thinking about revenge. Why bother? Just because she's miserable doesn't mean she has to drag Chuck in her misery. She's not that evil. She doesn't have the time to waste on Chuck when she's too busy worrying over Dan. But Serena doesn't have to know between her and Dan. That could wait a day or two. Maybe a month… Okay, if possible, never.

Dan woke up alone in his apartment. The first thought that crossed his mind when he woke up was Blair. He felt confused when she wasn't sound asleep beside him. He tried calling out her name but was answered with silence and the occasional horns of taxi cabs in the morning.

He got up and found no trace of her. He felt disappointed she left without telling him. He went for a quick shower to clear his head and helped himself on some breakfast.

But his mind was still on Blair so he decided to work on his laptop to get her off his mind. He noticed a letter on his laptop and read it.

_Dan,_

_ I'm really sorry about everything. The past couple of days had been amazing. I don't regret anything, I promise. But you're too perfect. You're nice and gentle even after the way I've treated you. You deserve someone who can return the favor. I don't deserve you. I can never be that girl. I don't think I'll ever be good enough for you. It's not fair to you. It's the least that I could do to thank you for everything. To set you free. _

_ I love you. B.W._

He read the letter a million times before he regained his senses and rushed to the penthouse.

"Dorota, where's Blair? I need to talk to her." Dan said breathlessly when he barged in her front door. Dorota looked at him stunned. Here was Dan Humphrey in his pajamas in New York City.

"Dan, what are you doing here in your pajamas?" Serena looked at him confused when she saw him. "Where's Blair?" He asked impatiently.

"She left for Paris an hour ago. But you can…" Before she could finish her sentence, Dan was already out the door.

"Lily, can you get me a ticket to the next flight to Paris?" He asked Lily through his phone.

"What's this all about, Dan?"

"I'll explain everything at the airport but it's really important." He said as he hung up and hailed a cab to the JFK.


End file.
